Cat and Mouse (a granted request for sheshe073)
by Nevar12
Summary: Ororo is a skilled assassin. Thrown into the dark underworld of arranged murder at a young age she is no stranger to blurring the lines between good and evil but things change when she is assigned to kill a fellow assassin named Victor, a man she finds herself drawn to right away. In this game of cat and mouse no one may win.
1. Chapter 1

Ororo leaned back in her chair as the man before her ran his eyes up the length of exposed skin her current clothing revealed, a guilty blush turning his pale cheeks a baby pink as she crossed one leg over the other. Hampton had been her middle man for over eight years and she knew the effect her body had on him. Clad in a fitted white dress that barely reached the middle of her thighs they were both aware that she was teasing him.

"I was suppose to be at a party an hour ago" she spoke. "What was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow"?

Hampton grinned removing a folder from the briefcase beside him. "His name is Victor Creed" He began. The man opened the folder placing the document on Ororo's desk a single picture clipped to the left hand side. Ororo removed the image inspecting it under the dim light of her desk's lamp. It was a motion shot. The photographer was only able to get a profile but it was more than enough to peak Ororo's interest. Unnaturally tall with with light amber eyes and a mane of thick brown hair the man was truly a tribute to masculine beauty.

Hampton's eyes narrowed at her reaction. "He is a murderer he went on". "He fancies himself an assassin but there is nothing legitimate about his….business".

Ororo had no real interest in the man's resume but decided to indulge Hampton in his need to feel superior.

"Is that so"?

"Most if not all of his clients have been drug lords and human traffickers".

"You don't say"? Ororo gave a mischievous grin.

Hampton caught on quickly (as he always did) turning a darker shade of pink as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I was just stating facts" he huffed

Ororo smiled leaning to ran a delicate hand over the man's cheek. "Don't you worry" she teased. "You know you will always be my number one". "Who are the clients"?

Hampton gave a quick grin satisfied with the woman's response. "Senator Jonathan Willard and his wife Vivian"."Apparently three years ago Creed had been hired to assassinate their son".

"I thought his death had been ruled accidental".

"That was what Senator Willard wanted the people to think. He is a powerful man with a lot of enemies and couldn't risk them knowing it was possible to get that close to him".

"Do you think the senator may have been the real target"?

They are unsure but the family is offering two million to take this Victor fellow down".

The woman's brow rose an interested smile taking the place of her stoic facade. "Bring them in".

Hampton nodded rising to open the door of their office.

"You may come in".

Johnathan Willard was the first to enter. A well built man in his mid forties with a charming smile and a suit Ororo imagined cost more than most people's rent, his wife Vivian followed behind. She was a poster child for botox with a severe face that at one point may have been truly beautiful. Decorated in pearls and bleach blonde hair she offered no pleasantries as she took a seat across from Ororo's desk. Her husband took his place beside her his eyes wandering unapologetically up the length of the other woman's legs and down into the valley of her cleavage. Vivian's eyes cut to her husband but she said nothing of his actions no doubt use to her husband's wandering eye.

"Thank you for seeing us" Johnathan spoke. "Never thought I would see the elusive lady for myself".

Ororo offered a sarcastic smirk. "Its a special occasion" she replied. "No if we-".

"He murdered my baby boy"! Vivian shouted.

Ororo could not bring herself to fake empathy if there was anything she had learned in her line of work it was that no one was innocent. Before the willards had arrived she had taken the liberty of doing some research of her own on their "Baby boy". Jason Willard was a trust fund baby in every sense of the word with a taste for cocaine, booze and taking what wasn't willingly given to him. In the year before his death Jason had managed to be arrested four times for various charges ranging from rape to drug dealing and that was only that one year. Accusations could be traced back all the way to his second year of junior high. It seemed the Willard's baby boy had a darker side than what was seen in the papers but when the media is on your father's payroll it's no surprise that a majority of the man's misdeeds went unreported. He had been free to do as he pleased since the day he was born and there was dear old mom and dad trailing behind him with a team of lawyers and an overflowing bank account.

Ororo could not have cared less about the lost jason, as far as their son was concerned justice had already been served but for the amount the Willards were willing to pay Ororo didn't mind tipping the scales once more.

"They told us you were the best" the father spoke. "We had hired three others before you but they were not sucessful...he-"

Ororo raised her hand stopping the man. She didn't need to hear the details. Failure in this job only had one outcome.

"I want three million. Half now and half when the job is done".

Jonathan rose from his seat a flash of anger furrowing his well shaped brows. "But that is not what your man told us" he argued. "The amount we agreed upon wa-"

"That was not a request" Ororo snapped. "Those are my terms, you may take them or leave them and my office".

The willards fell silent. Jonathan ground his teeth loudly no doubt finding difficulty in being on the losing end of a financial deal. It was no secret that the Willards were loaded. What Ororo had asked for was pocket change to them but she supposed greed is what kept most of the rich, rich, she didn't expect the Willards to be any different. Jonathan looked her way again and she met the man's gaze unflinchingly.

"Do we have a deal Mr. Willard"?

He looked away. "Fine" he relented. "Three million".

The man moved for his checkbook but Ororo stopped him.

"Cash only"."I will give you two days to bring it".

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys, I know it has been a while but I hope you all are still hanging in there with me and I hope you enjoy this latest story!


	2. Chapter 2

Victor looked down at the captured image on his guns alignment, it was of an attractive woman crossing the street. Her smooth brown skin almost glowed in the daylight, delicate African features framed by a shock of long white hair brushed back into a neat ponytail which curved slightly inward at the bottom. Clad in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a thin white shirt she truly was a knockout, and the man found it hard for him not to focus on the swing of her hips as she made her way across the pavement. He couldn't believe this was the fabled "elusive lady", the skilled assassin that had never missed a mark. This woman was better suited for modeling, not the kind of person that looked like they could be a part of his line of work but Victor knew all too well that looks could be deceiving. In truth he could have taken her out there. Perched on the rooftop of a building a few lots down the man had more than a clear shot but even assassins had a code of honor and when it came to taking down a fellow assassin it had to be on equal terms.

The woman turned suddenly her eyes unexpectedly locking onto his. The action took Victor by surprise as he momentarily pulled back from his views locked position. He stared at her silhouette from a distance before returning to the view of his gun. When he returned she was still looking up at him a calm poker like expression on her face. Despite himself he felt the edge of his lip curve up into a smirk. If nothing else this woman was fearless. Lowering his gun he moved away beginning the process of dismantling the weapon. He paused as her image flashed into his mind once more, another smirk tugging the side of his mouth as he shook his head. Perhaps honor was not the only reason why he wanted such a job to happen face to face.

Ororo looked up at the building long after she knew the man had left. Sitting outside the café she had ventured to she sipped her tea quietly as she reviewed the information she had collected thus far. He was an excellent tracker and hunter evidence of which was him having made it within 150 yards of her before she realized she had been being followed. Guns were obviously his method of choice which meant he may not be as experienced at hand to hand combat which could work in her favor but he also seemed to uphold the same values of the unwritten code as she did having not taken the shot when she had made herself an easy target. It was a risky test but she was in a way proud to know she would be dealing with a true professional. This would make her job just as exciting as it did challenging.

Once her mug had been emptied Ororo strolled over to the small clothing shop across the street. The woman within greeted her with a large grin. "Welcome back miss"! Ororo nodded as she perused the aisles taking several items off the rack before making her way to the dressing room. She would need something incredible for her first meeting with Victor.

 **Authors note:** Thank you guys so much for continuing to read my stories and a big special thank you to sheshe073 for keeping me on track. Hope you all enjoy. J


End file.
